Story Stealer!
by Sarahsota
Summary: The SWAC fandom is continuosly being struck with Story Stealer's, I'm going to inform you on every single one of them and we will ban together to stop this!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone, we have been struck with a story stealer again. Her name is ChannyLover343, and she has stolen storeys from Teddy lover, Ballsofsunshine, and Demi-fan-channy.

This behaviour is **outrageous **and I for one won't take another minute of it!

Please, report her, take her off of our site!

But, please don't review or pm her, she will soak in all the attention, this is why she does this. She wants the attention, and even by this note we are kind of giving it to her, but we had to get the word out to join together and stop this non-sense!

I will keep everyone updated on username changes and other stories that are stolen! I have added her to favourite author's so I can see if she changes her name, not because she is actually one of my favourite authors!

Let's stop this!

We banned together and got rid of the last two, now let's get stop this one!


	2. Chapter 2

Update!

ChannyLover343 has just stolen 'Coloured Ties' by Mclovingit and renamed it 'Mood Ties'.

Thank you to Tt for the tip off!

Please go report the story!

Thank you all!

We can end this!

This is a hard time for all the vistims, if you would like to share some words with any of them I'm sure thye would greatly apreciate it!

Demi-fan-channy

Mclovingit

BALLofSONSHINE

Teddyluver

I'll keep everyone updated on this terrible crisis!

~Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

Update!

ChannyLover343 has stolen another one of Ballsofsunshine story's. It's called 'Then He Came Marching in' Channylover343 renamed it 'Then he came back'.

Please go report!

It's really late so I got to keep this short!

Goodnight all!

We can stop this!

~Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

Update!

Channyluver343 has taken downDemi-Fan-Channy, Teddyluver, and Mclovingit's stories. But she still has BALLofSUNSHINE's stories up.

Keep up the reporting!

~Sarah


	5. Chapter 5

Update!

Channylover343 has no story's what-so-ever up.

I think are problems may be over!

But, there is a chance that she will steal more, so I'll keep my eyes out.

Thank you everyone for reporting!

~Sarah


	6. Chapter 6

Update!

New story stealer, named Nemi-Fan-Channy, has just stolen Runningbear's (formally known as Demi-Fan-Channy) story 'Rainbow Chances' and renamed it 'Chad With a Chance of Hair Dye'.

Please go report her! It seems we are going to have trouble AGAIN!

I'll do my best to keep you all updated!

~Sarah


	7. Chapter 7

Update!

The story stealer Nemi-Fan-Channy has ALREADY taken down the story she stole from Demi-Fan-Channy! Or it got reported to much, who knows.

As good as that is, unfortunately she has just stolen Dakota Lovato's story 'Jok'd' and renamed it 'Prank'd'.

The story stealer claims that Dakota Lovato was the one who stole it, meanwhile Dakota Lovato posted it in March, while Nemi-Fan-Channy just posted her's today.

Now, report everyone!

We can stop this!

~Sarah


	8. Chapter 8

Hey.

I'm mad, how many time will I have to update this?

Really, it's awesome that we are all taking a stand, but should I have to update 3 times in a day?

Nemi-Fan-Channy has stolen 'Touchdown' by Dakota Lovato and renamed it 'Football'. Original right?

Now, let's report, as we always do, and hope for justice. This is just sad. I can't believe it.

I hope I don't have to update this again!

Not that I don't like hearing from you guys, it's just under the circumstance.

~Sarah


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys.

Fancy hearing from me again?

I doubt it.

Anyways, she has stolen again, EVEN after she PM'd me and said she was going to stop and write her own stories. Yah, she's quite the honest person isn't she?

I really don't feel like calling the story stealer by her name constantly so I'll be calling her SS.

She has stolen ANOTHER one of Dakota Lovato's story. It is titled 'A Christmas to Remember' but SS, oh so creativly, renamed it to 'A Christmas to Forget'.

She has also stolen a story from MakeMeCrazier. The story is called 'Reality and the Real World' Nemi-Fan-Channy has renamed it 'The Truth Hurt's'.

Please go report these story's she has stolen! And if you stumbled across these stories and you like them, maybe you can go to the original author's and tell them what a great job they did.

~Sarah


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all!

For once, I am a happy camper.

I went to look at Nemi-Fan-Channy's profile to see what she had stolen, and guess what, SHE IS NO LONGER AN ACTIVE MEMBER!

She probably got reported so much she got banned! Or maybe she finally took herself off, who knows, but either way, maybe our stories will be safe for a small amount of time.

~Sarah

If I ever find another Story stealer I will update it.


End file.
